derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman King
Ultraman King (not to be confused with the King of the Land of Light) is an immensely powerful Super Being among the Ultras. History A legendary Ultra to those from the Land of Light, King existed even before the Plasma Spark was lit, and was part of its construction team and is one of the Ultra Elders. He is seen as a god-like figure to the people of Nebula M78, Planet L77 and Planet U40. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultra had ever seen him in the flesh, aside from Father of Ultra, his wife, and Zoffy when King appeared during Ultraman Belial's firs invasion. He would appear to many other Ultras thereafter, aiding them in times of need. He is extremely powerful, as has achieved such feats as defeating Ultraman Belial with little effort, being able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by the Black Directive without any effort, and fusing himself with an alternate universe to save it from destruction. Some claim King has regained physical form, though the validity of this is unknown. Regardless, King remains a powerful entity, and will help both the Ultras and the Earth in times of dire need. Abilities * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will. * Natural Disaster Ability (天変地異の術 Tenpenchii No Jutsu?): Ultraman King can cause lightning and blizzards with the snap of his fingers. Used in cartoon of Uchiyama Mamoru version. * Telekinesis: He can defeat his enemies without touching them. He just uses telekinesis. This what he used to imprison Belial, creating the Space Prison out of rubble from all over the Land of Light * Omnipotence: '''Ultraman King is said to be all-powerful and undefeatable. He is implied to be capable of doing anything, including the impossible. * '''Childhood Radiation: When King released large amount of light particles from one of his jewels, this energy become known as Childhood Radiation where King used it to heal and reverse the damage Belial had caused during the Crisis Impact. Special Moves * King Flasher (キングフラッシャー Kingu Furasshā?): Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. * Baptism Ray (洗礼光線 Senrei Kōsen?): King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. * King Spark (キングスパーク Kingu Supāku?): This technique called down lightning from a flash of, it was used to snap the Ultra Key in half and stop Alien Babalou. * King Reconstruction Ray (キング再生光線 Kingu Saisei Kōsen?): Ultraman King can fire a blue beam from his hands, which can resurrect other Ultras. King used this technique to revive Leo after he was killed and brutally dismembered by Alien Bunyo. * King Shot (キングショット Kingu Shotto?): A beam originally only seen in games, the hand position is the same as the Specium Ray but it is stronger. A version of this was used to seal the Giga Battlenizer in the Valley of Fire, it does not resemble the game version. Miscellaneous * Consciousness Transfer: King use this to transfer Laiha's consciousness to save Riku from Belial's evil influence. * Life Force Restore: Although not shown, King had mentioned that he restored the fading life force of Laiha when she was young. * Energy Shield: A golden energy shield that King used to protect Laiha from Belial's Claw Lightning. Trivia * King is one of the most powerful Ultras to ever exist, and likely the most powerful to hail from our universe. Category:Ultras Category:Dudes Category:Land of Light residents Category:Super Beings Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Good guys Category:Aliens